


Change in the Tides of War

by Lifter129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Creature Hermione Granger, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, slave snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifter129/pseuds/Lifter129
Summary: Summer after fourth year Harry gets a strange letter from Hermione. The Two of the go to Gringotts and discover that not all is as it seems. Magic ruleHarry as an adult after winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And Hermione came into a creature inheritance. Side by side they walk into the heart of the snake pit to get whats theirs.Their lives were changed with one trip to the bank. Join them on their quest as they discover the true about the wizarding world and how to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

_**3rd Person VoP** _

The day started just like any other day for Harry; drag himself out of bed, make breakfast for his horrible relatives, steal food when they were not looking, finish the ridiculous list of chores his aunt left for him, and oh yeah run from his cousin and his group of friends. That is where our story begins, on a park swing where Harry decided to sit to catch his breathe. He had been running from Dudley and his buddies for 15 minutes now, thankfully Harry is smaller and quicker than the group of over weight and out of shape goons.

 

_**Harry VoP** _

I can’t help hoping that one day they will get bored of this horrible game. If they ever find this park I am screwed, it’s a wonder that they haven’t already found it. This park is a 15-minute walk for the Durley’s home, or apparently a 10-minute run. This park is almost always empty, as if all the kids that used to play here have grown up and forgotten about, thus making it the perfect hiding place.

  
As I sit here swinging, I close my eyes and take comfort that no one can find me here. I push off the ground to start moving the swing only to feel something land in my lap. Opening my eyes I see a small barnyard owl perched on my knee, it is pushing a letter at me. I guess someone can find me here, great. But I have no idea whose owl this is. There is something strange about this owl and the way it is acting. I’ve never seen an owl look so, desperate. Very carefully, I take the letter and begin reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have no idea what is happening to me. I woke up this morning and my whole appearance is different. Not like my hair is less curly, like my hair and eye colors are different. I grew several inches and had a massive shift in body shape._

_Harry, I’m scared. I thought my parents might know. But when I went to talk to them, they told me that I was adopted!!! How can this be? Who the hell are my real parents?_

_Please Harry, you are the only person I truly trust. Ron would run straight to Dumbledore, and right now I am not sure that is the best option. I was hoping you would be willing to accompany me to Gringotts right now. I am here now, they said I could send you this letter as a Portkey to bring you if you agreed._

_Please Harry, I think I need someone here with me._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione_

_p.s. to activate the portkey say “family”_

 

Well that was not what I was excepting. She seems genuinely scared, guess I should go. Sounds like she needs me, plus it will get me away from my relatives for a while longer.  
Here we go, 3,2,1…

“Family”

God I hate the feeling of traveling by port key. My stomach is in notts as I try to gain my bearing. As I look up I see a girl with long black straight hair, she medium height, curving in all the right places. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, if I was not into guys… With closer inspection I see that she is looking at me, but she seems nervous and chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hermione?”

“Yes Harry, its me. Please don’t freak out!!!” She said.

“Damn Hermione you look great! I am going to have to be fending off the boys all year my dear sister”

As sister easily slipped into my sentence, all of Hermione’s tension drained. She is my sister in all but blood. It was like a light bulb flicked on in my head. She was scared that I’d reject here.

“Hermoine, you are my sister in all but blood, forever and always. I do not care if Voldemort himself is your father. I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

Just like that I am engulfed in a bear hug.

Tears are perking in her eyes as she says, “Oh Harry you have no idea how happy you just made me. I was so scared that we’d read my birth certificate and you would freak out and leave me.”

“Never,” that was the only answer I could give her. She is the only real family I have left. My parents are dead, my relatives hate, my godfather is on the run, and I can’t prove it but I do not think Ron is actually my friend. Everyone leaves me, she is the only one that has proven that she will be with me through everything.

Last year with all the stuff with the Tri-Wizard tournament, I am pretty sure that Ron and Dumbledore are not true friends. I mean Ron dumped me pretty quickly, then out of know where he tries to be my friend again like he didn’t just spend half of the school year talking crap about me. And Dumbledore, he should have been able to get me out of the contest. Magical contract or not, there should have been a way for them to tell if I entered or not. But no!! I was yet again thrown into a dangerous situation. Hermoine was one of the few that believed that I did not enter.

But enough internal ranting, it has been a few minutes of neither of us talking, just me holding Hermoine in this bear hug. Right now she needing me. I placed a kiss on her forehead as we broke the hug.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I did not realize that you were the friend in question when Ms. Granger asked to have someone join her in the meeting. As it turns out, I have been trying to get a hold of you since the end of the school year. There is much we need to speak about. Why have you not been responding to my letters?”

First off, when did this goblin arrive? I did not hear him come in.  
WAIT did he say letters?

“Letter? I have not received any letters”

“Not received? Interesting. No matter, you are here now and we will get to the bottom of this, I assure you.” He stated.

I’m not sure I have ever seen a goblin look that pissed off. Then again the only time I have really interacted with them was when Hagrid brought me here before start of First year. I am so confused why he would be trying to get a hold of me and I will find out. However, right now we are here for Hermione.

“ Mr. Goblin, sir. What is your name?” I start. As soon as the question fell from my lips, he seemed shocked. I guess not many wizards care to ask the goblins for their names. The shock disappeared almost as fast as appeared.

“I am Ironhook, Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Harry Mr. Ironhook. While I am curious as to why you have been trying to get a hold of me, I do believe Hermione is the one to ask for this meeting. I think we should figure out what is happening with her before we deal with my affairs.” It was only then did I see the shock on her face. I guess she was as confused about all of this as I was. However, she recovered well when Ironhook started to speak to her.

“ Very well Harry.” Ironhook then turned to face Hermione with a small dagger and a piece of parchment in his hands.

  
“Mr. Granger, I believe we should look at doing a full diagnostic for you. If you will please prick your finger and drop three drops of your blood on this parchment. The magic in the parchment will interact with the blood drops. The parchment will then start to show you everything it pulls from you blood. In other words, you name, parents names, godparents, creature types, Creature’s mate, heirdoms, vault numbers, and finally any potions, blocks, or chrms placed on you. Are you ready Ms. Granger?”

Hermione paused for a second before responding. “Mr. Ironhook, please call me Hermione. And Yes, I am as ready as I will ever be.”

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before fully releashing her. I stepped back as she made a small cut on her finger and dropped the needed three drops. A bright light streamed from the parchment as words started to appear.

Once the light dimmed and the words finally stopped appearing, I let Hermione read it first with out me looking over her shoulder. The look on her face had me scared though. She looked horrified and just as scared as I felt. Then she handed me the parchment. What I saw made my jaw drop.


	2. Hermione's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will pick up right where the last finished. I will not be writing about Hermione’s pre bank discoveries. This story is more centered on Harry. But the PoV will shift between chapters.

Watching the words appear on the parchment was strange. Even after being in this world for four years, there are still times that magic floors me. How can three drops of blood tell the parchment that much information. It is impossible, but here I stand holding the proof.

 

_Birth Name: Selena Marie Riddle_

_Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Birth Date: July 13, 1980_

_Birth Father’s Name: Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_Birth Mother’s Name: Mariana Lo Riddle ne Nott_

_Adopted Parents: No Magic- No blood adoption_

_Godfather: Theodor Nott Sr. and Lucius Malfoy_

_Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy_

_Creature: Dark Veela/Angel_

_Type: Dominant_

_Mate: Yes_

_Mate Name’s Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Mate Creature: Dark Veela_

_Mate Type: Submissive_

_Heir to:_

_Riddle_

_Nott_

_Slytherin_

_Vault Numbers:_

_Riddle- 537, 778, 800, 879_

_Nott- 400, 678, 780_

_Slytherin- 1, 5, 10_

_Granger- 1010_

_Blocks:_

_Parseltongue- 100% Blocked, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Animgi-100% Blocked, Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature inheritance- 75% Blocked, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wandless Magic- 50% Blocked, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Potions:_

_Loyalty potion – keyed to Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty potion – Keyed to Weasley family_

_Love Potion – keyed to Ronald Weasley_

_Hate Potion – keyed to Slytherins, Malfoy family, Severus Snape_

_Charms:_

_Glamour- Keyed to Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

_Memory wipe- date preformed October 31, 1981_

 

That is a lot to take in!! Deep breathes Hermione, deep breathes. In, out, in, and out. Wait my name is not Hermione. My real parents named me, Selena. I like that name. It seems to fit my real appearance. From now on I will embrace my true self. I am Selena Riddle.

 

Why does the name Riddle sound so familiar? Oh shit!! That is Voldemort’s real name. Oh My God! Voldemort is my father. Oh no Harry…

 

I look up, Harry did not read the parchment yet. He is going to freak out! By the look on his face he read the emotions as they passed on my face. He looks as scared and nervous as me. But he does not know why, yet. I guess I have to show him at some point. I pass the parchment over to him and wait for the inevitable rejects as he reads who my father is. I do not know who I am going to survive this without my brother by my side. I want to be Selena but Selena may not be someone Harry can accept.


	3. Harry's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on Hermione Granger will be addressed as Selena Riddle or Lena.

I told her that I would love her no matter what. And I mean it. Her father has no bearing on who she is. She is a great person and I know that. But it was still a shock to see that her father actually is Voldemort. I was joking when I said that. Never in a million years did I expect to be right. 

 

But one look at the fear in her eyes and I knew with all of my heart that I didn’t care who her parents are. I only cared about my sister. I hear Ironhook begin talking before I could reassure Hermione.

 

“Hermione, or would you now prefer Selena?”

 

She made I contact with me then whispered “I’m not sure.”

 

I do not like seeing that fear and hesitation in her. That’s not the person I know. So I said the first thing to pop in my head, that’s not usually my smartest plan, but it was all I had.

 

“Selena, it’s okay. You are allowed to want to be yourself. No more hiding love.”

 

Once again I found my self engulfed in a bear hug. I think I flipped a switch in her. All the fear and hesitation drained and I was looking at the real her again.

 

“Ironhook, please call me Selena. I will be going by my true name from now on. I am assuming that my birthday today is what broke the creature inheritance block. How do I go about getting purged of the other blocks, potions, and charms?”

 

I am so proud of the way she held her self the confidence she spoke with when she asked her questions. She even managed to say it with authority and kindness. Ironhook looked impressed, either by the way she stated the question of that her asked the level of question. 

 

“Selena, I am glad you asked. Yes your coming of age did trigger the creature inheritance and thus broke the block. As for the rest, we can purge everything for you here today. I do think we should wait until after Harry does the inheritance test the same as you. I have a feeling he may need a purge as well. Then we can all go down to the ritual room. Harry?”

 

It was then that I realized the last question was directed at me. They were both looking at me. 

 

“Yes, that seems like the ideal plan. Shall we?”

 

Ironhook made a wave of his hand, a new parchment appeared. The dagger was placed in my hand. I made a small cut on my index finger and counted out three drops on the parchment.

 

Just as before, the parchment began to glow as words appeared.

 

 

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father’s name: James Andrew Potter_

_Mother’s name: Lilly Ann Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Creature: No_

_Creature Mate: No_

_Heir to:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Vaults Numbers:_

_Potter- 256, 340, 555, 700_

_Evans- 980_

_Black- 300, 325, 505, 860, 999_

_Peverell- 25, 50, 75_

_Gryffindor- 2, 6, 12, 16_

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor_

_Godric’s Hollow_

_The Burrow_

_Gryffindor Manor_

_One Quarter of Hogwarts_

 

_Blocks:_

_Animgi-100% Blocked, Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltomgue- 50% Blocked, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wandless Magic- 25% Blocked, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Knowledge Retention- 25% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Potions:_

_Loyalty potion – keyed to Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty potion – Keyed to Weasley family_

_Love Potion – keyed to Ginevra_ _Weasley_

_Hate Potion – keyed to Slytherins, Malfoy family, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle_

_Obedience Potion – keyed to Albus Dumbledore_

_Charms:_

_Memory wipe- date preformed October 31, 1981_

_Horcrux- Tom Riddle_

 

I feel like all of the air has been knocked out of me. How can I have that many vaults? I only saw the one vault when I came before first year. All this time I have been told that I am a burden and had to have Dudley’s hand me downs. 

 

Something doesn’t feel right about all of this. It feels like there is a big piece of information. 

 

“Ironhook, I have so many questions. First, why does my test show properties when Selena’s didn’t? I find it hard to believe that Riddle did not have properties.”

 

“Well you are correct in that assumption. Your test shows properties because legally and magically, you are an adult. You can claim your titles. Become the Lord of all the lines you are Heir to. When you were entered into the art-Wizard Tournament and won, you became an adult in the eyes of magic and the Ministry. Selena came into her creature inheritance, but will have to wait until her 17th birthday to legally become an adult.”

 

“Wait is that why you were trying to get a hold of me this summer?”

 

“Yes Harry. We wished to discuss your accounts. As well as some transactions made in your name that we have questions about.”

 

“I am here now, let’s discuss everything. I would like to see each of my vaults. I would like to see these transactions you mentioned. I did not even know I had these vaults, how could I have made a transaction from a vault I did not know existed?”

 

“Very well Harry. We can go tour your vaults. I do know that there are several items that have been removed from their vaults. I will order a whole over haul of you vaults to locate all you property. Everything that has been removed will be returned to you. Also, there is a letter waiting for you in the vault you mother set up. She said it was to be given to you when you come of age. I’m sure you will want to read that soon.”

 

“Yes Ironhook, lead the way.”

 

Ironhook turned to walk away, but before he could take more than two steps he turned and said, “Oh Harry there is also the matter of your slave to discuss.”

 


	4. Harry's Point of View

“What do you mean the matter of the slave? Are you telling me I own a slave?”  
  
“Yes Harry that is exactly I mean. You own a slave. Your father purchased him back in 1980. Someone has been acting as his master in your stead until you came into you inheritance. Now you can reclaim owner ship.”  
  
Selena spoke before the information had truly sank into my brain. I own a slave and it’s a male slave.  
  
“But I thought slavery was out lawed many years ago!” She said.   
  
“Only the muggles outlawed slavery. It is still legal in the magical world. Slave are rare, however, there are not many around anymore. You father bought him a lot of money. Slave are very expensive. Before we continue, I believe your mothers letter discuss the slave. I think it might be better for you to read the letter before we talk more.” Stated Ironhook.

 

“Actually, I have changed my mind. I do not want to do a tour of my vaults during this visit. I would like for someone here to do a full account of my vaults on my behalf. I think they will better identify what is missing. I would like a complete list as soon as possible. Tell me more about the transactions, and what is a horcrux?”

 

A grin appeared on Ironhook’s face, “I can certainly arrange that for you. Another goblin is compiling a list of the transactions as we speak.” As if they planned it, another goblin arrived and handed him a roll of parchment.

 

“As for the Horcrux, it is a dark piece of magic. When someone kills another it splits the soul. A soul fragment can latch onto items and living beings. It would seem that when Voldemort tried to kill you and failed, he created a Horcrux that latched on to you. The only way to remove it with out killing you would bee for Voldemort himself to remove it.”

 

“Are you kidding me?! There is a piece of him in me! How am I supposed to react to that? I am 14 years old!”

 

“I know this is a shock, but I think we should look at the transactions. I only had them pull records from after the death of your parents.”

 

A shock, a shock? This is more than a shock. By the look on Selena’s face she is shocked too. I know that when we get a free moment she is going to dive head first into researching Horcruxes. How am I going to get rid of this soul fragment? Voldemort will kill me before I get the chance to tell him. I did not ask for this war! I do not want to fight, I want out! But Voldemort and Dumbledore will not let me back out. Voldemort has attacked me four times and Dumbledore seems to keep sending me into bad situations. When can I just be Harry?

 

Now is not the time to get lost in self-pity.

 

“Sure, lets take a look.” With my blessing Ironhook unrolled the parchment.

 

_Transactions_

_Dates 10/31/81 to Today_

 

_500 galleons per month to James Potter to Remus Lupin starting October 1981_

_5,000 galleons galleons per month to by Albus Dumbledore to personal account starting September 1981_

_2,000 galleons per month by Albus Dumbledore to Molly Weasley starting October 1985_

_500 galleons per month to by Albus Dumbledore to Ronald Weasley starting October 1990_

_250 galleons per month to by Albus Dumbledore to Ginvera Weasley starting October 1992_

_10,000 galleons per month to by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix August 1994_

_Slave Owner ship- held by Albus Dumbledore_

 

“I have not authorized any of these transactions. I want all of my money back. I cannot believe that he would do this to me. Stealing! And the Weasley’s, what did I ever do to these people. Ron and Ginny are being paid to be my friends!!! Selena I am going to get them. I will make them pay!”

“I am behind you all the way Harry. You are my brother. I am as appalled by this as you. Dumbledore needs to go down for what he has done to you and to me. Lord only knows how many other’s he has hurt.”

 

Ironhook chose then to pop in and say, “Harry, I will get someone on returning all of the funds that have been stolen for you. Also I will have your mothers letter brought up.”

 

“Wait before you go, do not take the money from Remus Lupin. My father set that transaction up; I would like to keep that going. Also go ahead and bump the amount from 500 galleons to 1,000 galleons. And please make sure that the funds are all going to him and only him.”

 

“I will make sure it is done.” With that last comment, he popped out of the room.

 

Now, it is just Selena and I. I love the name Selena, it seems to fit the new her. Having her here with me is the only thing that is keeping me going.

 

“Selena, I am glad you asked me to come today. If it wasn’t for you then neither of us would have found out what was really going on. Thank you trusting me to have you back and thank you for having my back. After all of this there is one thing I want to ask you. With you do the blood sibling adoption with me? You are already my sister in all but blood. And I was planning on having Ironhook write up my will tomorrow naming you the benefiary. What do you say sis?” This is it, I finally asked her. Please don’t let her reject the offer. I don’t know if I can take it after everything I have learned today.

 

For a moment there was no answer, then she jumped on to me saying “yes.” Her jump knocked us to the ground as we laughed. She said “yes,” I’m going to have a sister.

 

On the floor is where Ironhook found us when he walked in. Man, this goblin has strange timing; this had to surprise him. However, it didn’t surprise him as much as what I said once Selena and myself stood up.

 

“We would like to preform the Sibling blood adoption ritual while we are here.”

 

“Well, I must say that is an unexpected request. I will gather the ingredients while you read your mother’s letter.”

 

“Thank you,” I took the letter and he popped away again.

 

It feels strange holding the letter. Deep breathe Harry, deep breathe. Before I can change my mind, I break the seal on the letter and see my mother’s beautiful hand script.


	5. Lilly's Letter

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I did not make it to see you come of age. There is a lot that I need to tell you, but the most important thing is that your father and I love you with all of our hearts._

_Where to begin my Love, I guess I should Severus. I do not know what you know of our world and of slavery. So let me tell you how we came to own Severus, please do not think poorly of us. We had a good reason._

_There was a little boy that lived down the street from me when I was growing up; his name was Severus. He was the first person to tell me I was a witch. We were friends from that moment on. We both went to Hogwarts when we turned eleven. He was sorted into Slytherin while was sorted into Gryffindor. Are friendship slowed down, until it came to a screeching holt in our 5 th year. He called me something that he knew would wreck me inside. Now, your father and his band of goons did not help either. They bullied him a lot. Severus had no love for Gryffindor._

_Something was always off about him, but I could never place it and he would never tell me. When someone touched him or got too close he flinched. It was not until I did a paper on slavery that the puzzle pieces all fell into place. Severus Snape was a registered slave._

_It was while we were in school that a certain wizard started to gain power in our world. He had follows everywhere. His movement started out as being down the path of bettering the wizarding world. But somewhere along the line he went dark. He took up the name Lord Voldemort. Severus’ master made him join Voldemort’s ranks, even made him take the mark. Severus has never had a say in his own life. Something about him taking the mark seemed strange to me. His master wasn’t a know follower of Voldemort, so why did he have Severus join._

_It was pure accident that I found out what truly happened. One night, when I was pregnant with you, I had gained some information that I believed Dumbledore needed to know. I went to his office, before I entered, however, I notice that there was yelling coming from the other side of the door. Then there was a scream; the person was clearly in real pain. I was about to burst in when something told me to wait. So I pushed the door open just enough to see. There he was, Severus, on the floor bleeding, with someone standing over him. The man was holding what could only be described as a whip. It was Severus’ master. He was well in his rights to punish his slave however he saw fit. I had to stand there and watch, nothing else happened to Severus though. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked over to the two men, he leaned down to Severus and told him not to fail again._

_That is why Severus was forced to join Voldemort; Dumbledore wanted a spy in the ranks. Who better than a slave? They are not able to lie to there masters and no one is heartbroken when they died. It was a good plan. Too bad for them I had my own plan._

_I rushed home that night and convinced your father to buy Severus from the man. James and Severus never got along; in fact they hated each other. But when I showed your father the memories, he agreed that no one should live that way. We approached Severus’ Master the very next day about purchasing him._

_The man was a cruel man, so we came up with a plan to make him believe that we were just as cruel. It was clear to us that if we went into the negations looking like we wanted to help Severus that the man would not sell him to us. James told him of his and Severus’ rivalry in school. Even told him that he had hit the jackpot with Severus being a slave. When we settle on a price the man brought Severus into the room and told him that he was being sold._

_Severus was not one to show emotion, but I could see the fear in his eyes when he realized he was being sold to James. But that could not begin to compare to the look of betrayal he sent me. All I wanted to do was run to him, hold him, and tell him that he was safe. But I could only watch helplessly as Severus lowered his head and got down on his knees in front of James._

_When someone claims ownership of a slave they have to do with a magical oath. If someone receives one was an inheritance, like you will, it is a little different. Buying and selling a slave is done with intent. But an inheritance allows the master to reject the slave. DO NOT reject Severus. A rejected slave becomes the property of the Ministry, and as such will be passed around the wizarding world. In a sense, everyone on London would have dominion over him. That would be a fate worse than death. If you truly do not want him or are unwilling to take him, death would me kinder._

_To accept a slave repeat the following phrase, “ I, Harry James Potter, hereby accept Severus Snape as my slave.” Please Harry, accept him. He may need you more than you know. I have left instructions in my will that states that Albus Dumbledore should not be the one to hold ownership of Severus in your stead. However, I know the man. He will do what ever it takes to get what he wants._

_I have done a lot of research on the slave bond that Severus has. There is not a way to just set him free, we tried. I found that the only magic stronger is true love. The master and slave both have to love each other. True love is the only thing that will break the slave bond. Regrettably, we could not help him break the bond. We did find out the love in general helped to ease the bond. The more love we shared, the less he felt the need to obey and submit. I fear for what might happen in our stead. I have left several books on his slavery bond in the vault._ _Please read them._

 

_If he is hurt when he comes to you. Once you accept him, you will have the power to heal him. All you have to do is say, "As your master I end all punishments you have_ _received. Heal and continue on." Then you have to touch him in some way. It can be something simple, like a hand shake, its up to you. Once you do that, any injuries done my his "master" as a punishment will heal on their own._

 

_And Please take care of him, something tells me that he will be special to you._

_Whatever you do, do not trust Albus Dumbledore._

_I love you Harry, with all of my heart. Know that your father and are proud of you. Our only regret is that we did not get to see you grow up._

_Take care of yourself my Love._

_All of my heart,_

_Mom_


	6. Harry's Point of View

“Alright Ironhook, how do I get Snape back?” I asked.

 

Ironhook grinned and said, “All you must do is call for him. The magic works much like calling a house elf.”

 

“Severus Snape”

 

After a minute, Selena asked the question that was eating at me.

“How long will we have to wait for him to arrive?”

 

“This is strange indeed. He should have come right after you made the call; unless something is stopping him. Which since Dumbledore is his temporary master, I would say is a strong possibility. “

 

“Selena, I am going to have to go to Hogwarts to get him back.” Turning back to Ironhook, I say, “Before we leave I would like to make my will so that Selena is the beneficiary. We would also like to do a sibling blood adoption.”

 

“Very well Harry. I can have the will drawn up while we do the ritual. To make a will, you must simply think of who you wish to included and how. Then I will draw the information from you mind, it will be like saving a memory. Why don’t we head down to the ritual space and you think of the will. Before we start the ritual I will draw the will from you.” With a wave of his hand the office door swung open. “Shall we?”

 

“After you Selena.”

 

 

As we started walking I thought of my will.

 

_Selena Riddle is to be the beneficiary of my will._

_She is to see that my will is followed after my death._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you with the continuation of monthly funds that my father and I set up. I also leave you 500,000 galleons. Remy buy a house, find love, and start a family. You deserve it Uncle. Please you the money, I know that you will not want to, but please do._

_To Sirius Black, I leave the Black Vaults and estates. Hopefully, you will be cleared soon and can use it again. Dear Godfather, I wish we had more time together. But I am thankful for what we got._

_To Draco Malfoy, I know we were never friends, but you are Selena’s mate. I am sorry that I did not take you hand on the first day. We could have been great friends. Take care of my sister. To you I leave 750,000 galleons. If anything happens to Selena, I hear my make you the next person in line to take possession of Severus Snape._

_To Selena Riddle, my dear sister, I hear by leave everything else to you. Use it well. Whatever you choose to do with the money, whichever side of the war you choose to support, know that I will always back you. NO matter what you choose, I love you and support you._

_In the case of ownership of Severus Snape, he is to go to Selena Riddle. If she is unable to take the responsibility the honor falls to the following people, and in this exact order._

_Selena Riddle_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Under No Circumstance is he to be given to Albus Dumbledore._

Timing seems to be on my side today. I just mentally finished writing the will when Ironhook stopped the cart. Wait when did we get into a cart, I don’t not remember getting in.

 

“Here we are. Harry do you have you mental will finished or do you need more time?”

 

“I am finished”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

There is a purple mist floating around my head as Ironhook pulls the will from my head.

 

“One of the goblins will transfer this to paper and give it the normal verbiage. Then you will just read it and sign it, if it is all to you liking.”

 

“Thank you, can we get started with the ritual.”

 

As we start to step into the room, Selena takes my hand and gives it a genital squeeze.

 

Inside the room are 5 goblins, each standing at different points of the circle drawn on the floor. We are ushered into the circle.

“Take this dagger. Now each of you will make a small cut on your hand. Then you to will hold hands. Make sure that the two hands with cuts are the ones touching. We will do the rest.” With the instructions given, Selena took the dagger first.

 

With both hands cut and us holding hands, the goblins started chanting. The magic felt like it was rising in the room. It was almost tangible as it made circles around Selena and myself.

Two minutes, that is all it took for Selena and I to become blood siblings.

 

As if reading my mind, Selena looks at me and says, “We should have done that years ago.”

 

“Yes sister, we should have. But worry not, we are about to right a few wrongs. Care to join me to the headmaster’s office?” I extend my elbow for her to take. Which she does happily.

 

“Your will is ready for you back in my office Harry. We can go back and you can read and sign it. Then I will allow you to use the fireplace in my office to floo to the Dumbledore’s office.”

 

“Thank you”

 

The ride back to his office seems infinitely shorter, but my mind was clear on the way back.

Just as he said, the will was waiting for us on his desk.

 

Selena and I both started reading. She was surprised by my decisions; at least that is what I’m gathering by the look on her face.

 

“Thank you Harry. I will make sure everyone gets what he or she are supposed to and I will take care of Severus. “

 

“I know you will Selena and your welcome. “ I guess there is nothing left to do but sign. Ironhook hands me the Quill. I sign, and then hand the quill to Selena to sign as my witness.

 

With formalities done, Selena takes my elbow again and we head to the fireplace. Stepping in together, I grab the powder.

 

“Goodbye Ironhook. Thank you for you help today. You will be seeing us again. May your Gold grow and your enemies wither.”

 

“I look forward to our next encounter. May your Gold grow and your enemies wither.”

 

“ _Hogwarts’ Headmaster’s Office”_ Green flames engulfed us as the last syllable left my mouth.


	7. Harry's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have been wondering when Severus is going to appear. Will not this chapter, or the next. But I promise that this chapter and next are very important. Severus will be in Chapter 9 and then Chapter 10 will actually be Severus' POV. Please be patient.
> 
> Thank You

I take in our surroundings as we step out of the fireplace. The office looks the same as it did the last time I was in here. Behind the desk in his oversized chair was Dumbledore. For just a second, an emotion washes over his face. But before I can place it, it’s gone. If what I saw was correct, it was a mixture of surprise and anger. It didn’t last long, but it was there, I know it was. I guess the grandfather act is just that, an act. I know that I saw the evidence of his wrong doings at Gringotts but... wait Gringotts! I was so wrapped up in getting Snape that I forgot the purge. Shit! 

 

“Harry, my boy. It’s good to see you but I must say, you should not be here. It’s dangerous for you to be away from the safety of your home.” That’s all he can say! 

 

“That’s enough Dumbledore. I will not and will never be going back there. I am legally and magically an adult now. You see, I learned some interesting things tonight. The Goblins at Gringotts are very helpful.” There it goes again, Dumbledore’s mask slipped just a bit at the mention of Goblins. 

 

“My boy, there has to have been some misunder...” before he could finish Harry jumps back in.

 

“Don’t you dare sit here and tell me there’s been misunderstanding. I have the paper work from the goblins. You used potions on me, and you stole money from me! I am no longer your boy! Get that through you head.” Trying to yell at him while this loyalty potion is still in me is becoming very taxing. I can feel the sweat starting to form. 

 

After a deep breathe I continue, “Where is Snape? Where is my slave? It’s my right to reclaim him, and I intent to do so.”

 

 

I think the information must have finally set in that it was over, that I would not be coming back to him. The mask slipped off completely. The grin that the mask leaves behind is horrifying. He seems cocky and determined. I think that he believe that he can still come out on top. We will see about that.

 

“Well Harry, I’m afraid that Snape has been detained. He went off to a meeting with Voldemort last night and has not been back. I’m not sure he will ever be back.”

 

Voldemort! Great, I thought getting him away from Dumbledore was going to be hard, but this! No. Positive thoughts Harry, positive. Selena and I can figure something out. Maybe the goblins can help.

 

“So if you do not have him, then I guess I no longer have any need for you. Before we came here I sent a letter to Madam Bones. She will be sending aurors to arrest you soon. And since I am part owner of the castle, I hear by release you from your position as headmaster.” Pause for dramatic affect. “You should leave now, before I decide to hold you until they come to arrest you”

 

There it goes the cocky grin is gone from Dumbledore’s face. Its replacement is just as horrifying, anger. He reaches for his wand; but he is not quick enough. Selena and I both have are wands up first.

 

“Now, now Dumbledore lets not make any rash decisions. I’m giving you a chance to leave now. I suggest that you take it.”

 

“This isn’t over Brat.” With that he apparates away.

 

Once we are sure he is gone, Selena and I feel comfortable enough to talk freely.

 

“Harry, you didn’t send a letter and we don’t know that you even have that kind of power over the school.”

 

“Nope! I didn’t send a letter and we don’t know if I have that power. But he doesn’t know that either.”

 

“How Slytherin of you Harry.”

 

“Why thank my dear sister. Now, I think we should head back to Gringotts. We still need to be purged and I think they can help us get a message to Voldemort.”

 

“Wait, something is pulling me. It feels like I’m supposed to follow.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know Harry, but I’m going to find out what it is.”

 

She holds her hand out for me to take. We do weird things from the people we love, like following their weird hunches. Taking her hand, we both head for the office door.

 

Selena is leading this little adventure; it’s weird. It’s like her body knows where to head but she doesn’t know the final destination. It looks like we are heading to the Gryffindor dorm. We are only two turns away from the staircase that leads to the fat lady. That’s when we hear the sound of something hitting a wall. Then there is yelling, but there is only one voice yelling. Also, there is something familiar about the voice. 

 

Following Selena and the strange yelling, we come around the corner; a scene unfolds in front of us.

 

Ron is standing in the hallway, he is laughing as he casts a spell. I can’t make out what he said. But I saw the light stem from his wand to the form on the floor. 

 

Against the wall slumped over was a person. They weren’t fighting back; in fact their wand was on the floor at Ron’s feet. 

 

Before I could respond, Selena growled and let go of my hand. She ran to the person on the floor. It was her second growl that made me move. I ran up to Ron and punched him in the face. It made him stumble back and release the spell. When he saw that it was me he exploded.

 

“What the hell Harry? Why did punch me? It’s not like you haven’t wanted to do it to the ferret for four years now.”

 

Ferret? Oh, Malfoy. That’s why Selena could feel it. He is her mate. She felt that he was in trouble. That also explains the growing. I’ve never heard her growl before.

 

“No Ron, that’s where you’re wrong. I may not like him and we may be rivals but this is something else. He doesn’t even have is wand up to defend himself. You attacked someone who didn’t have a wand. That makes you a coward.”

 

“Don’t stand there and act all high and mighty. He is not supposed to be here and Dumbledore said I could take care of him anyway I wanted.”

 

Now it’s my turn to snap. I reach for him. Curling my fist into his sweater, I push him against the wall. He probably shouldn’t have mentioned Dumbledore.

 

“Is that so? Well, it’s too bad that Dumbledore is no longer in charge. I have removed him from his position. Let me say this once, you will not touch Malfoy again. In fact, you do not get to pick on anyone anymore. We are no longer friends. I know how you use my name to get your way. Stay away from me, stay away from Draco, and stay out of my way.”

 

Selena started growling again when I let him go with a final shove. It seemed to kick start a fire under Ron’s ass. 

 

He started to run down the hall. Before he was fully out of sight he yelled back to us, “this isn’t over Potter”

 

“Know where have I heard that before,” cane Selena’s first real response to the whole situation.

 

I give a light chuckle as I bend down to see what damage that idiot has done. 

 

Malfoy is out cold. There is a small cut on the back of his head. 

 

“Lena why don’t we take him to Madam Pomfrey **.** She will help, and she can call his parents.”

 

I place a weightless charm on him and pick him up. Lena walks beside us. She kept glancing over at him the whole walk. It’s cute that she’s so worried. Her anxiety seems to clear as we get closer to the infirmary. 

 

“Did you call me Lena?” She said.

 

“Um.... yes? I don’t know, it kinda slipped out. Do you like it? I don’t have to use it anymore.”

 

“Actually, I do like it. But I think only you get to call me that, brother.”

 

“Great.”

 

We finally arrived at the infirmary. I place Malfoy down on the first bed. Lena goes to the back office to see if Madam Pomfrey is here. Luck is on our side tonight; she’s here. She came running out of the office to see to her new charge, Lena close on her tail. 

 

Lena and I take a step back and let the mediwitch do her job. After 15 minutes of spells and potions she slows down and turns to us.

 

“He will be fine. I think he should spend the night here. He is still unconscious, but I have healed everything I found. Lucky for this boy, you two came a long. He hit his head very hard. Now let him rest. I am going to get a message to his parents. They must be worried sick.”

 

Before she take a step towards her office she turns back to us, “by the way dear, what is your name? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you. Mr. Potter, I know, he is in to see me several times a year.” 

 

Lena pauses and looks at me, like I’m supposed to know the answer. She the smart one! I shrug, that’s the only response I can give. It’s her secret.

 

“Ma’am, while this is my true identity. I believe you know me as...” she chose that moment to place a glamor on herself. She looked like her old self again. 

 

“Ah Miss Granger, I would have never recognized you. I trust that there will me a long explanation to come later?” We both nodded. “Very well then” and she left. No more questions were asked.

 

“I guess she trusts us enough to know we are planning something that she doesn’t need to fear.” Lena says.

 

She conjures a chair and sits beside Malfoy. Gently she takes his hand in hers. 

 

“Lena, are you going to stay here until his parents arrive?”

 

“Yes, I don’t think I can be away from him right now. Why don’t you go to Gringotts and...” she was interrupted from finishing her sentence as Mr and Mrs Malfoy walked into the room. Guess that floo called didn’t last long. They were at the bedside in a flash. 

 

“Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I hear we have you to thank for saving our son. We are eternally in your debt.” Lucius states.

 

Something is telling me that Lena is not ready to tell her future in laws who she is and who she is going to be for their son.

 

So I respond, “Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that we were happy to help. And I do not wish for you to feel indebted. Now I hate to rush off, but I need to see a Goblin. Le... Hermione, I’ll be back soon. Good evening everyone.” I almost let her real name slip. Opps. Looks like she will have to be Hermione for a little while.


	8. Harry's Point of View

“Ahh Harry, I wondered when you’d be back.”

 

“Yes, seems I forgot to have the potions and charms purged. Also, I was wondering if you could send a message to Voldemort for me. I wish to sit down with him, but I suspect that he will not take a message from me. However, he might if it comes through you.” I ask.

 

“I have the purge ritual room already set up. It is straight through that door.” He says while pointing to the door to the left of the fireplace. 

 

“As for being the middle man. In most instances, we would not allow it. However, I believe that it will benefit us all for the two of you to meet. I will help you. After the purge you can draft a letter to him. I will make sure it gets to him unimpeded. There is another matter I wish to discuss with you after as well. Both matters can wait until you have been purged.”

 

Before I can respond he is walking towards the door he pointed to earlier. Finally, I will be able to be clear headed. I follow him through the door.

 

This room is much different then any other room I have been in during my time here. This room looks like a cavern. The walls are stone, the ceiling is high, and the floor is sand. On the floor is a circle drawn in the sand with strange runes drawn all around the outside. In the center of the circle is a pedestal with three potions on top. There is a green potion, a red potion, and a black potion.

 

“Walk into the circle Harry, but do not touch the vials yet.” I knew he was talking to me, but I didn’t move until he said my name. I was still taking in the surroundings.

 

I walk to the center, I am careful not to step on any lines, would hate to mess anything up. When I am in place, Ironhook starts talking again.

 

“Listen very carefully. There is a very specific order in which you have to drink the potions. First drink the Red potion; it will take care of the charms placed on you. The green potion will cleanse you of other potions. Finally, the black potion. That one will do a final cleanse of you body and of your mind. It will not remove the Horcux, however, only the person whose soul it is may remove it. Now I am going to start the chant. You must take the potions in that order. Remember red, green, then black.”

 

That is a lot to take in.

Okay. Red, green, and black. I hear the chanting begin. I take the first potion. Before I can even put the vial down, I can feel the potion start to work. It feels like a mist has washed over me. Focus Harry, next potion. Ironhook did not tell us how long the chant is. I take the next potion. This one feels more like a weight has been take off my shoulders. One more. The black potion tasted the worst. Go figure. But this one feels like freedom. That could also be the combination of the potions though.

 

The good feeling didn’t last long. As soon as the chanting stopped and the potions settled in my system, I get dizzy and have to sit down. After a few deep breathes, I start to remember something. It takes a second for the whole memory to come into focus.

 

It’s the scene that haunts my dreams and the scene that plagues me when dementors attack. Except this time, I can see the whole picture. I am in the crib. Mom is in the room, she is crying. I look over to see whom she is talking to. The term surprised does not even cover it, because where I except to see Voldemort standing is none other that Dumbledore. He looks a little younger, but it is him. He is holding a baby; a little girl, based on the dress she is wearing. No time to think about who the baby is. I can hear mom start to talk to him.

 

“Why Albus? Why bring her here? I know who she is. We cannot take her in. He will kill us. You took his daughter. Do you think he is just going to let that go?”

 

I did not have to wait to figure out who she was taking about, as there is a banging nosie down stairs. Then the door is blasted off of the hinges. Voldermort is standing in the doorway.

 

“I do not wish to hurt you Lilly, but I will be taking my daughter back. Take your son and leave now.” I thought his voice would be more snake like. That the s sounds would be more like hisses. But his voice was deep and could have been described as warm, in any other situation.

 

Dumbledore draws his wand and yells “Avada Kedavra”

 

Voldermort deflects the curse. He does not see that it hit Lilly, even with her scream. He spends his own Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore deflects it as well. This is the spell that hits me. Only, it doesn’t work. It rebounds back at its caster. Just like that that Voldermort is gone, my mother and father are both dead and Dumbledore is standing there with two babies.

 

That is where the memory ends.

 

“He didn’t mean to kill her, he wasn’t even trying to kill me! He just wanted his child back! He wanted Selena.”

I did not realize I said it out loud until Ironhook responded to the statement I made.

 

“I see the purge was successful. Dumbledore wiped your memory of the night. But the fact that it came back the fast mean that your mind must have been trying to bring it back for some time. Have you seen parts of the memory before?”

 

“Yes it has, I hear parts when Dementors are near.”

 

“Ahh, that would make sense. Why don’t we return to my office. I will give you some time to collect yourself and then compose your letter.”

 

Walking back into his office, I sit at the desk. He hands me a piece of parchment and then slides the ink over to me. Opening a draw, he pulls out a quill for me to use. Then he walks out the main door, allowing me to write in peace.

 

 

_Lord Voldermort,_

_I know that you have no reason to believe me but I have decided to send this letter anyways. Some interesting information has been brought to my attention. It would seem that I have been lied to and used for most of my live. Not that it is your problem; I simply want you to understand the reasoning behind this letter._

_I wish to ask you for a meeting. In this meeting, I hope to discuss the possibility of me going neutral in the war and the release of Severus Snape. I would only bring myself and one other person. Please bring whomever you would like. As a show of good faith, I would like for you to chose the time and place of the meeting._

_Now, I may only be 15 but I am not stupid. I will not ask for you to ensure my safe return. All I ask if you to agree to the safe return of my guest and possibly Snape, if an agreement can be met for him._

_Please get it some thought before you decide. This could benefit us both in the long run. Gringotts has agreed to act as the middle man between this correspondences, as to ensure there is not tampering with the owls._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

It was another couple of minutes before Ironhook reentered the office.

 

“If you are finished I will seal it with my mark. That will make the letter seem more creditable.”

 

I roll up the letter and hand it to him. He adds the wax seal in front of me, so I see that everything is in order.

 

“When the response comes in I will send word to you.” He tells me.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now, there is one more matter I wish to discuss with you. It would seem that your hunch about Mr. Lupin not getting the monthly stipend that you father set up was correct. Somehow Dumbledore had the funds redirected to another account. I have found the problem and redirected the funds to the correct account. All funds have been removed from the account Dumbledore set up, with interest I might add. I will be notifying Mr. Lupin tomorrow morning. I have also adjusted the stipend amount as you asked.”

 

“What?!” I do not know if it is because all of the potions are out of my system but I am beyond pissed at Dumbledore. Screw Neutral, I might consider switching sides all together.

 

“Yes, it would seem that there is a goblin in Dumbledore’s pocket. Rest assured that I will find the traitorous goblin and deal with them. You will not have to worry about Dumbledore having any control in this bank.”

 

“Thank you Ironhook. I think I need to go home and rest for a year. I am sure that Selena will be along tomorrow to get purged her self. Any chance you know how I can get to Potter Manor?”

 

“I was hoping that you would ask that. The Manor is hidden. Here is a portkey that you can use to get to the manor. It will work inside the walls of Hogwarts. Please feel free to use my floo again. As for Selena, she does not need to be purged. The creature inheritance she went through will have taken care of everything.” Ironhook reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. He hands it to me.

 

After a second look, the necklace is actually very pretty. It is clearly a woman’s necklace. Diamonds make up the neckline, and in the center is an oval shaped emerald. Ironic that the portkey to Potter manor looks like it could have been owned by a Slyhterin woman.

 

“Thank you Ironhook. May your Gold grow and your enemies wither.”

 

“May your Gold grow and your enemies wither.”


	9. Harry's Point of View

It has been two days since I sent the letter to Voldemort. I received his response about midday the morning after I sent the letter. Lena and I have moved into Potter Manor. This place is huge!! There are three stories and its shaped like a squared off U. We have decided to set up in the East wing. There has not been enough time to really explore the manor. As of right now, we know where our two rooms are, where the kitchen is, and were the library is. The library is larger then any home library has aright to be. Lena’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when we first saw it.

 

We also met the house elves that have been taking care of the manor. There are three in total. They are a little family, literary! One mother elf, one father elf, and one little girl. After speaking with them for a little, an idea popped into my head. Dobby! The little elf is so excitable and eager to help me. I offered him a position with my household elves. No surprise, he agreed quickly.

 

We spent the first day resting from all the excitement of the previous day. I think I slept for 16 hours straight. Once we had both caught up on sleep, we decided to go shopping! Now that we know that we’re both rich, there was no limit to what we could buy. Lena and I both bought whole new wardrobes. Thank goodness that I am legally an adult now; the amount of bags I would have had to carry would have been too much to bear. Luckily, I was able to shrink our bags and carry them in my pockets.

 

I also decided to do something for Snape. We stopped by the Apothecary; Lena helped be buy all the ingredients and items one would need for a potions lab. When we returned to the manor, I had a room cleared out so I could set up a home lab for Snape. I hope he likes it!!

 

With the new lab set up and our other purchased place in our rooms, we spent the rest of the evening in the library reading and discussing how the meeting is going to go.

 

Voldemort’s reply was short, sweet, and to the point. He agreed to the meeting. We are to meet at Slytherin manor in three days. That would be today. Voldemort said we needed to be careful not to lose the letter; he somehow turned it into a time-delayed portkey. At the time the meeting is to take place the letter will become active as a portkey. We have to say Slytherin Manor to activate it. As I expected, he could not guarantee my safe return from the meeting, however, he did agree to the safe return of Lena and Snape. That’s something right?

 

Lena and I have talked a lot about what we are going to do and say at this meeting. It was her decision to attend the meeting as Hermione and reveal her self as Selena Riddle at some point. She says that she is not expecting anything from her dear father when he finds out. But I sense that she is lying, I think she is scared of rejection. Who wouldn’t be? Right?

 

I told her that I know going to this meeting could be the last thing I ever do. I am okay with that, as long as Lena can get herself and Snape out. I do not have a problem giving myself up to ensure their safety. Lena doesn’t know the full extent that I am willing to go, however she does know that her job is to get the two of them out of there.

 

It is now 9am and the meeting is at noon. I did not sleep much last night, I’m too nervous. I hope this plan does not come around to bite me in the butt. Only time will tell. For now, all I can do is drag my self out of bed and get ready. A nice long, hot shower to wake me up, brush my teeth, attempt to tame my hair, and finally stroll down my new walk in closet to find the perfect out fit. It needs to show that I am an adult and I will be taken seriously.

 

It takes me 15 minutes to find the right out fit. I choose a silver button up shirt, black pants, dragon hide boots, and a dragon hide robe. Hopefully this outfit will help me look less like a 15 year out kid.

 

As I go to leave my room I see the diamond necklace portkey that brings the holder here, to the manor, I grab it and slip it into my pocket. I make my way down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. It is now 10am, the closer we get to the meeting time the more knots I feel form in my stomach.

 

When I enter the kitchen Zippy, the momma elf, snaps her fingers and breakfast appears on the small table that is off to the side. It is where Lena and I have taken to eating. This place is so big and it’s just the two of us. This small table is perfect. It took some convincing to get the elves to stop trying to prepare large feasts for us in the dinning hall. Really, that 12 foot table is too big for two people.

 

It’s another five minutes before Lena joins me. She is wearing a dark green, floor length dress. It looks amazing on her. Her long hair is swept into a stylish yet free bun. She looks perfect!

 

“How do I look?” She asks me.

 

“It is almost perfect. You seem to be missing one thing.” I take the diamond necklace portkey out of my pocket and draped it on her neck. It fits perfectly with the v neckline of her dress. And the shade of the emerald is almost exactly the same shade as the dress.

 

“There now you are perfect. Draco Malfoy is going to drop dead when he sees how pretty you are.”

 

“You think? God, I am nervous. Not only will I see my father, but I will be seeing my mate. How is one girl supposed to handle this?”

 

“You will not be alone in this. I am here for you my dear sister.”

 

“Thank you Harry, I do not know what I would do with out you.”

 

We chat for a while as we eat the breakfast that the elves prepared. Then to help us both calm down a little before the meeting, we head to the library to read a little. We have about an hour before we need to get ready to leave.

 

Its 11:55 now and we are standing in the library. I grab the letter off of the desk. The letter glows for a second, then stops. I guess it is active now. Lena meets me in the center of the library. She takes a second to place the Hermione glamour on herself. As Hermione, the outfit is still pretty. However, I feel like it looks better on her true form.

 

“Ready?” I ask as she takes my hand.

 

“As I will ever be.” She says.

 

“Lena you are smart, kind, and one of the bravest people I have ever met. If any one can do this, you can. Just take a deep breath, let it calm you for a second.”

 

She takes my advice and draws in a deep breath. When she releases the breath, she looks more confident. That’s the girl I know.

 

“Lets do this.” She says.

 

_“Slytherin Manor”_

With a pull on our navels we are whisked away; and arrive in the center of what looks like a great hall. People stand in long lines on either side of us. No one moves. Then I hear him. He is sitting in what can only be described as a throne at the end of the hall. He is only about 15 feet away from us though. We seem to be closer to him then to the main doors of the hall. The doors are behind us.

 

“Lord Potter.” He nods to me. “And who is your friend?”

 

“Lord Voldemort, this is my friend and sister, Hermione Granger.”

 

“Granger, you say. I do not know that name.”

 

“That is because I am muggle born, sir.” She says answering his unspoken question. That’s my girl. She is still holding my hand, so I give it an encouraging squeeze. I may have asked for this meeting, but she is as involved as I am. I want her to be involved in the meeting.

 

“I see. Well no matter. In your letter, Lord Potter, you said you wish to discuss some things. That I can benefit from this meeting. So by all means, enlighten me.” Surprisingly, there is no malice in his voice. It sounds like it did in my memory. Why is his voice different then when we were in the graveyard just a few months ago? His body looks the same as I remember, still looks snake like; there is no nose and blood red eyes.

 

“Please, this could be a long meeting. Call me Harry. I may be the Lord but I am not used to hearing it yet.”

 

“Very well Harry. What do you wish to discuss?” Is that amusement I hear in his voice?

 

Lena and I have discussed how we would go about this. We do not know how many of his followers know about the Horcuxes and him having a daughter. To garner trust we decided that the topics would be brought up in Parseltongue, this way only the three of us know what’s being said.

 

I easily slip into the language.

 

_“Before we talk freely, I think you might want to clear the room of anyone who is not in the inner inner circle. We are assuming that not everyone here knows about certain issues.”_

 

_“What kind of issues?”_ The amusement I picked up on earlier is gone. Now I hear anger edged with concern.

 

_“Snape, Horcuxes, and your daughter.”_ The words are barely out of my mouth before he stands and yells.

 

“Everyone out!” Everyone is startled but they start to move. As everyone starts to leave, I see him signal to a few people to stay.

 

“Oh and can I ask that Draco Malfoy stay?” Lena speaks up.

 

I can tell that he is not pleased with the request, but he nods. Draco comes back into the room.

 

Once everyone else is out there is only nine people left in the room including Lena and I. In the room now are the whole Malfoy family, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and Greyback. Snape is still nowhere to be seen. With the last person out and the door shut again, Voldemort puts a silencing ward up and turns to us.

 

“How do you know about the Horcuxes and my daughter?” He is beyond angry, I can tell, but he stays calm and in control the whole time.

 

Too bad I am not as calm. We have been here 5 minutes now and I still have not seen Snape.

 

“I understand that you are worried about your secrets right now. But I need to ask. Do you have Severus Snape? And can I see him?”

 

“Yes, Harry he is here and I will have him escorted him. Before I do, however, I do want to know what your intentions are with him.” My intentions? Why would he care what my intentions are with Snape. He is the one holding him here.

 

“My intention is to accept him and then eventually get him back to the manor.” Okay, I must be seeing things. Because it looked like my response made him relax. Voldemort nods to Lucius, who goes out the door that is to the right of the throne chair thing. He is only gone for a minute, but what I saw when he came back scared me a little.

 

Lucius came back with Snape, but Snape did not look too good. His robes were ripped and blood stained. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and he seems to be favoring one leg. His hair and skin did not seem to match the rest of him. His hair looks clean and his skin was not dirty. He is wearing gold shackles and a collar. I am beyond confused right now.

 

Snape is brought to where I am standing, he is looking down the whole walk. Only when they were right in front of us does Snape look up. He looks up and as soon as Lucius lets go of him, he sinks to his knees.

 

“Master.” He says to me.

 

Looking at him like this is breaking my heart. Then I remember what mom wrote in her letter. If the damage is done in the name of a master’s punishment then I can heal him after I accept him. But that is only if this damage was not done here on Voldemort’s orders. Something about this doesn’t seem right though.

 

“Did you do this? Are these wounds from orders you gave?” I ask.

 

“Would you believe me if I said that he came to me like this?”

 

“Actually, I just might. Like I said in my letter. I have learned a lot recently.

 

“Very well then. No, these injures were not caused on my order. Dumbledore is the reason for all of them. In fact we tried to help him get cleaned up. However, there was only so much we could do since we can not get the shackles off.”

 

“Wait the shackles aren’t yours?” All that information and that is all my brain wants to zone in on.

 

“No those cuff are only able to be put on by the slave’s master. They magically bind the slave’s powers until the owner removes them. For example, I know you called for him. He was here when you did so. With the cuffs on he was not able to apparate to you.”

 

During the whole explanation Snape did not say a word. He is still on his knees, only now his torso is angled down and I detect a slight shaking.

 

“ Would you allow my a moment to address my slave?” I am trying to be a polite as I can be but I am a Gryffindor. I can only stay calm and collected for so long.

 

Placing a finger under Snape’s chin I raise his head so I can see his face. Not that I missed the flinch he made him he saw my hand.

 

“I, Harry James Potter, here by accept you into my service.” Snape lets out a breath and I can see the magic surround us. It is binding us together.

 

With that step finished I crouch down so we are at eye level.

 

“Snape, as your Master, I here by determine that all punishments are over.” I place a kiss on his forehead. There is a gasp sound from someone behind me. Guess no one expected me to touch him in such a caring fashion. Hey, mother said it worked for her.

 

Snape’s whole body starts to glow and then the light explodes out of him. The explosion leaves a completely healed Severus Snape in its place. If the forehead kiss got me one gasp, this feat of magic received several.

 

Before Snape really recovered, I took his hands in my hands and whispered to the cuffs.

“Open,” and just like that, they did.

 

“Thank you Master.” He looks shocked. In time he will learn that there are good people out there still. Hopefully.

 

“You are very welcome. Now please stand, if you are able. That position does not look comfortable.” He stands with out any problem.

 

“Now, Lord Voldemort. I wish to discuss the release of Severus Snape. I understand what you would be giving up. So I here by offer my self up as a trade.”

 

“Master, you don’t understand.” Snape tries to talk.

 

“Shh, its ok Snape. I know what I am doing.” I take several steps closer to Voldemort, who still has not spoke since I started the rituals with Snape. He seems surprised by my offer.

 

He shakes his head, like he is waking from a daze and responds with, “In what capacity are you offering yourself?”

 

“I am all yours, to do with what you will. You want to kill me, that is up to; if you want a slave, I can fill that role as well. Lord knows I have had the practice.”

Before anyone can react to what I have just said, I continue. “However, if you wish to kill me, I would suggest that you remove the Horcux from the scar on my head.”

 

Whatever plan he had in mind, my last statement seems to have changed it. Still he does not respond for several minutes.

 

“How do I know that I can trust you? Either of you?” He nods to Lena. “I can sense that you are both wearing glamours.”

 

Glamour, how does he know we are both wearing them? Lena doesn’t even know that I’m wearing one. Unless, he is wearing one too. That is the only way he would be able to sense us. Of course, I can sense his now too. How did I miss this the whole time?

 

“The same way we are going to have to trust you. I can sense yours as well. I can assure you that my glamour is minor and does not affect any of what I have just said. Hermione’s glamour is her own, she can decide when she wishes to put it down. Mine will not be coming down any time soon.”

 

“Very well Harry, I will accept your decision to keep your glamour up, as I will not be dropping mine down.” He turns his attention to Lena and speaks to her. “How about you Miss Granger? Care to share?”

 

“Now seems like as good a time as any.” She takes in a deep breath and continues. “Lord Voldemort, 15 years ago, you had a child with a woman named Mariana Lo Riddle nee Nott. It was a little girl. You named her Selena. Some time before her first birthday she was taken away from you. My question to you is, would you like to see her again?”

 

The more Lena spoke the closer that Voldemort got to her. He is really good at controlling his emotions. There are no visual signs of what he is feeling. But I am guessing that he wants to know how we know all of this information.

 

“How do you know about my little girl? Who told you? And what kind of question is that? Of course I want to see her. That is all I have wanted to do since the day she was taken from me.” Looks like my guess was correct.

 

“Sir, I know because I went to the goblins for help when I came into my creature inheritance. It would seem that I am Selena.” She says the last part very softly, like she isn’t sure that she should have said it. She reaches into a pocket that I didn’t notice before and pulls out the birth certificate from the goblins; she hands it to him. I did not know she was bringing it. Smart girl.

 

“Selena?” Voldemort asks after he read over the papers. As an answer to his question she drops the glamour. Finally everyone can see her for who she truly is. I look around to see how everyone is taking the information. Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix both look like they are close to tears. Draco Malfoy looks like he cannot decide how he should feel; he looks horrified, scared, and a hit of happiness.

 

“Selena.” Voldemort moves closer and looks like he is going to sweep her into a hug. But Lena moves back a little. I know she is still a little scared of the whole situation.

 

“I am sorry my child, I did not mean to scare you.” He says in such a sad tone. The sadness in the rejection does not last long as he rounds on me.

 

“So Potter was this your plan? Use my daughter and my soul fragment to get what you wanted!”

 

“No sir. I meant what I said. Remove the piece of your soul from me and kill me where I stand, I will not fight you. Selena is free to make her own decisions. If she choses to stay and get to know you, I support her. Also if she choses to leave, I support that as well. And she knows that. She is after all, my sister.” My answer seems to have pacified him.

 

“Very well, Harry. Tell me, hypothetically, if I were to let you go home with Snape, what would you do? Would you go running back to Dumbledore and become his puppet again? Would you let him hurt Severus again?” Is that concern I hear in his voice?

 

“No! I will never be going back to that old goat. He has done too much to be forgiven. If you were to allow me to leave, I would do all in my power to see him defeated. He has too much power. And NO One, and I mean No one will be hurting Snape again.” I am not sure I have ever said a sentence with that much conviction, and I mean every word.

 

“Very interesting. Well as it is Harry, I cannot accept your offer.” My whole body tenses up and Lena grabs my hand again. Seeing this Voldemort continues, “I cannot accept your offer because I have nothing to bring to the trade. Severus is not mine, I was not holding him against his will. He is free to go with you any time. I think that is what he was going to tell you a couple of minutes ago, before you had him stop talking.”

 

Well that explains why Snape has not said a word since then. I must have unintentionally given him an order. I am going to have to be more careful.

 

“I do have a proposal for you and Selena. Stay with us for one week. See what this side is truly fighting for. In this time, you have my word that no harm will come to you, either of you. At the end of the week you both wish to leave and abstain from the war, you will be free to go. I will give an order that you are to be left a lone. You will have nothing to fear from us as long as you do not return to Dumbledore. Do we have a deal?”

 

I was not expecting that. Judging by the look on Lena’s face, neither was she. This deal seems too good to be true. But this decision cannot be mine alone. I look over at Lena, I can tell she is working out all possible ways this is a trap in her head. After a moment she leans over to whisper in my ear. “I’m in if you are.”

 

“Very well Lord Voldemort. We both accept.”

 

“Wonderful! Severus already has a room, Harry you can stay there. We will get a room prepared for Selena.”

 

I give a little smirk and look at Snape. So he has his own room here. What side is he really on? He looks shocked that Voldemort just sold him out inadvertently.

 

“Selena would you mind if we talked in my study for a little?” Voldemort asks; there is a hint of a plea in his tone. He offers her is hand slowly.

 

Something is not right!! Where is all the yelling? All the hexes, the curses, the evil. Voldemort is sane. So, either this is all an elaborate trap or Dumbledore lied about a lot more then I thought. I am going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

 

Lena squeezes my hand one more time before she releases my hand and places her now free hand in Voldemort’s out stretched hand.

 

I turn back to Snape. “Snape will you show me to your room?”

He nods and leads the way with out a word.

 


	10. Severs' Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little different then the others. While the other chapter pick up from where the one before ends this one actually back tracks. I wanted to let everyone see the meeting from Sev's POV as well as give you more information on him. Some of the chapter will repeat from chapter 9. But there is Things that are different and show Sev's personality a bit. The beginning and the end of the chapter is new information. Enjoy Sev's POV

The meeting time was set for 11am today. Tom said that Harry Potter would be coming today with a guest. I was there when he received the letter from young Potter. The letter surprised everyone. We all expected to get some kind of message, after all Potter did call for me to return to him. I felt the magic and the pull; but with these magic-binding cuffs, that Dumbledore oh so lovely slapped on, I could not answer my Master’s call. I am his by right. I half expected a short and angry letter to be sent to Tom once the boy found out where is am.

 

The letter he sent, however, was not angry. In fact it was the opposite. He did not seem to be looking for a fight, if any thing, it seemed like he was trying to avoid one. I think the way it was worded, its maturity, is the reason that Tom even agreed to the meeting. He could have said no to the meeting and just listed a place that the boy could pick me up. But Tom would never do anything that could put me at risk. That is why he has been giving me lines to report back to Dumbledore. All the information was just useful enough to keep Dumbledore happy, but not enough to hurt our cause.

 

It is 10:50 am and everyone is a little on edge about the meeting. If Potter rejects me, I will become open for the public to use and abuse as they see fit. Tom and Lucius assure me that they will not let that happen. They say that they will protect me, I do not know what they have in the works. Also, Draco has been scheming; I am not sure what he is planning. I am still confused why he was at Hogwarts. With all that has happened, I have not had a chance to talk to him about it. Something must have made him go there. And why did he not fight back? Something is off; I just cannot put my finger on it.

 

On the other hand, if Potter accepts me, there could be a whole different set of risks. As my master he would have full control over me; he would be allowed to do what ever he wishes. For the last four years I have made his life hell. Dumbledore was my master at the time, and he gave strict orders on how I was to handle Potter. I did not want to say half of the things that I did. During punishments with Dumbledore, he often taunted me by saying things like, “do you spend your nights dreaming of one day getting away from me? That’s too bad, because by the time the Potter brat comes of age, I will have corrupted him. He may end up being worse that me.”

 

God, I can only hope that Potter is not worse than Dumbledore. I am not sure how long I will last. My body still has not recovered from the last punishment. Lucius interrupted Dumbledore during a beating. Dumbledore said,” We shouldn’t keep your friend waiting.” He then pushed me down the stairs. My back is torn up, there are bruises all over my torso and I am almost positive my right knee is dislocated. But because Dumbledore caused these injuries, Lucius could not heal anything. Not only is it illegal, but also magic prevents him from helping. I can only hope that Potter has enough of his mother in him.

 

I am sitting on a sofa just outside of the main hall. Tom wanted me close, but not in the room until he could assess the situation. He said he would send Lucius to come get me when the time was right. The meeting just started. I can hear voices. They are not loud enough to determine who is saying what. It is just barely loud enough for me to know they have started.

 

It is another 10 minutes or so before Lucius comes out the door.

“Its time.” He says

 

Slipping one hand under my arm, he helps me stand up.

 

“I have a good feeling about this kid, Severus. I don’t know why, but I do. Just breath.” Lucius is usually a good judge of character. He can tell when people are lying and when they not. That is why he is such a good politician. At his words I relax just a little.

 

We walk into the hall. There is a lot less people in here then there should be. Tom said he was going to have about twenty people in the hall when Potter arrived. Where did they all go? I only see the real inner circle and Draco. Something is not right.

 

Before my mind can wonder any more, I am standing in front of Potter and Granger. I raise my head just enough to confirm that it is indeed Potter. Then I drop to my knees. That was a bad idea! My right knee did not enjoy that. The shooting pain in my leg hurt bad, but that is not where my mind needed to be.

 

“Master,” I say like I am supposed to.

 

Instead of addressing me, Potter turns on Tom.

 

“Did you do this? Are these wounds from orders you gave?” He asks.

 

Tom doesn’t mess a beat. “Would you believe me if I said that he came to me like this?”

 

“Actually, I just might. Like I said in my letter. I have learned a lot recently.” That is the second time he has said that. He must have truly seen the light.

 

“Very well then. No, these injures were not caused on my order. Dumbledore is the reason for all of them. In fact we tried to help him get cleaned up. However, there was only so much we could do since we can not get the shackles off.” Tom says honestly.

 

“Wait the shackles aren’t yours?” Why does this surprise him? They are the standard binding cuffs slaves are sold with.

 

“No those cuff are only able to be put on by the slave’s master. They magically bind the slave’s powers until the owner removes them. For example, I know you called for him. He was here when you did so. With the cuffs on he was not able to apparate to you.” I am not sure if telling him that information is going to help me or hurt me in the future. It is that thought that now has me shaking a little. Not knowing what to expect is always the worst part of getting a new master. They have new rules and new expectations, while the slave’s brain is still wired to the old master.

 

Potter asks Tom, “ Would you allow my a moment to address my slave?”

 

I do not hear a response but I do see a hand come near my face. Tom must have nodded his approval. I flinch out of instinct to seeing a hand that close to my face. I hope Potter did not see that. Not a lot of Masters allow flinching, like its something we do on purpose. It is just a natural reaction.

 

Potter however, does not strike me. He places a finger under my chin and raises my head so that I am looking at him.

 

“I, Harry James Potter, here by accept you into my service.” A release the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. I can feel the magic swirling around us. It is binding us together. One question answered, about ten thousand left to go.

 

When the magic dissolves, he crouches in front of me. Everything part of me is screaming to back up, to run. He is too close. But if my time with Dumbledore has taught me nothing else, it has taught me that running makes everything worse. So, I tense up and I hope for the best.

 

“Snape, as your Master, I here by determine that all punishments are over.” He then kissed my horsehead. NO one has used that spell for me in years. And only Lilly ever kissed me on the forehead. Maybe there is hope yet.

 

I can feel the spell working. I am once again surrounded by magic, this time it is flowing through me though. It is healing every cut and bruise. It even healed my dislocated knee.

 

Before I have even really regained my bearings, Master takes my hands in his. It all happens so fast that the little voice in my head the usually screams “Danger” did not even have time to react.

 

I hear Master say, “Open,” and they did.

 

“Thank you Master.” In a matter of three minutes this boy, no this man, my new Master, has accepted me, healed me, and now he has removed the cuff. I can feel my magic snap back from the cuffs.

 

“You are very welcome. Now please stand, if you are able. That position does not look comfortable.” Stand? This Master is going to be very hard to anticipate. Most Masters like their slaves kneeing before them. But I do as I am bid.

 

“Now, Lord Voldemort. I wish to discuss the release of Severus Snape. I understand what you would be giving up. So I here by offer my self up as a trade.” Wait what did he say? Has Tom not told him that I am not a captive? I might kill him.

 

“Master, you don’t understand.” I try to tell him what is really going on.

 

“Shh, its ok Snape. I know what I am doing.”

 

Come on Snape, you know better then to speak before spoken to. I vow to remain silent until Master gives me permission to speak again. He is being nice now; do not give him a reason to turn.

 

So I listen. I am standing by Master and Granger.

 

“In what capacity are you offering yourself?” Tom asks. That man is going to be the death of me. He knows he cannot bargain for me.

 

“I am all yours, to do with what you will. You want to kill me, that is up to; if you want a slave, I can fill that role as well. Lord knows I have had the practice.” If I were a Gryffindor, I would probably have already jumped in between the two of them. But I was not asked to speak. So in the interest of self-preservation, I will be staying right here.

 

“However, if you wish to kill me, I would suggest that you remove the Horcux from the scar on my head.”

 

Horcux! Are you kidding me? Tom is not going to want to let Master out of his site from now on.

 

My mind is spinning from the information I just received, I missed a lot of what they just said to each other. I zoned out, it was seeing Granger change into someone else that got me to zone back in. Great! What did I miss by zoning out?

 

“Now seems like as good a time as any.” She takes in a deep breath and continues. “Lord Voldemort, 15 years ago, you had a child with a woman named Mariana Lo Riddle nee Nott. It was a little girl. You named her Selena. Some time before her first birthday she was taken away from you. My question to you is, would you like to see her again?”

 

“…I am Selena.” That is all that I heard. Did I hear that correctly? Selena? Tom’s Daughter? Oh Tom is going to be angry with me when he finds out how I treated his daughter in class.

 

Oh no. Selena was supposed to be Draco’s mate. If she rejects him, that’s it. Submissives do not get to be with others. They only ever have one mate. It would destroy him. I may have been harsh on her but he tormented the poor girl.

 

“Selena?” Tom asks after he read over the papers. She nods.

 

I look over at Draco. Most people would see the emotion on his face and read it as anger, but I can see the read emotion. Fear. He is afraid that he has ruined any chance he had of being with his mate.

 

“Selena.” Tom tries to hug her. But she moves back a little. It’s not fair of him to assume she would just jump in to his arms. She will need time to get to know him.

 

“I am sorry my child, I did not mean to scare you.” I can hear the sadness in his voice. He sees that as a rejection. That makes him angry, but not at her, no he is mad at Dumbledore. However he needs a place to direct the anger to.

 

“So Potter was this your plan? Use my daughter and my soul fragment to get what you wanted!”

 

“No sir. I meant what I said. Remove the piece of your soul from me and kill me where I stand, I will not fight you. Selena is free to make her own decisions. If she choses to stay and get to know you, I support her. Also if she choses to leave, I support that as well. And she knows that. She is after all, my sister.” Tom deflates a little.

 

“Very well, Harry. Tell me, hypothetically, if I were to let you go home with Snape, what would you do? Would you go running back to Dumbledore and become his puppet again? Would you let him hurt Severus again?”

 

I want to yell at Tom, but this is not the time or place for that.

 

“No! I will never be going back to that old goat. He has done too much to be forgiven. If you were to allow me to leave, I would do all in my power to see him defeated. He has too much power. And NO One, and I mean No one will be hurting Snape again.”

 

He has to be lying. Only a hand full of people have ever really cared what happens to me. After everything I have done to him? No, when we are a long he will change. Dumbledore was the same way. Only in private will I see the true Master.

 

“Very interesting. Well as it is Harry, I cannot accept your offer.” He pauses for dramatic affect. “I cannot accept your offer because I have nothing to bring to the trade. Severus is not mine, I was not holding him against his will. He is free to go with you any time. I think that is what he was going to tell you a couple of minutes ago, before you had him stop talking.” It’s about time Tom!

 

“I do have a proposal for you and Selena. Stay with us for one week. See what this side is truly fighting for. In this time, you have my word that no harm will come to you, either of you. At the end of the week you both wish to leave and abstain from the war, you will be free to go. I will give an order that you are to be left a lone. You will have nothing to fear from us as long as you do not return to Dumbledore. Do we have a deal?”

 

We never discussed that. No, please say no. I do not want any one here getting hurt trying to stop Master should he decide I need to learn a lesson, whatever that lesson may be.

 

“Very well Lord Voldemort. We both accept.”

 

“Wonderful! Severus already has a room, Harry you can stay there. We will get a room prepared for Selena.”

 

Shit Tom! I am not allowed to own things. Everything I own is Master’s. If I wasn’t in trouble before, judging by that smirk on Master’s face, I am now.

 

“Selena would you mind if we talked in my study for a little?” Tom asks. He offers her is hand slowly.

 

After a moment Selena takes his hand and Master turns to me.

“Snape will you show me to your room?”

Words seem to escape me, so I nod instead.

 

It is a short walk, but awkward. Neither of us spoke. I have a feeling that he is waiting until he is sure we are alone.

 

When we reach my room, he opens it and gestures for me to go in first. I enter, walk to the center of the room, turn back to him and drop to my knees once again. He is closing the door and adding a silencing charm to the room. That is not a good sign. I bow low and the shaking from earlier resumes.

 

I see his feet approach but I refuse to look up.

 

He stops right in front of me.

 

The anticipation is killing me, the shaking is getting worse and breathing is becoming harder as I start to apologize. Problem is my brain cannot form the words. I have some much to apologize for, where to I start. “Master I.. I am “ I am cut off before I can form even one sentence.

 

Master is on his knees before me, he once again uses his hand to raise my head.

 

“Please do not finish that sentence. You do not owe me an apology. And you have nothing to fear from me. So please look at me and try to match my breathing.”

 

I nod and look up. Master is smiling and taking nice long breathes. It takes me a moment to match his breathing, but when I do, I feel much more calm.

 

“Very good Snape. Now I want to ask you a few questions.” Here it comes. My breathing changes a little again.

 

“No, no. Please do not get upset. I promise that any answer you give me will be free of consequences. This is your time to be honest with me. No matter the answers, I will not get upset. And you will not be hurt for your honesty. Can you do that for me?” I steady my breathing and nod.

 

“Wonderful. Okay. First question, and this one is very important, are you still hurt anywhere? I want to get you healed if you are still in pain.”

 

“No Master, the spell you preformed worked perfectly.”

 

“That’s good. I was worried that there might me more. Okay. Next question, do you really hate me? Remember, I will not be upset by any answer.”

 

I was almost frantic to answer this question. “No Master. No, I could never hate you. But Dumbledore ordered me to be cruel to you. He said it would help him keep control of us both. Please Master believe me, I did not want to be cruel to you.”

 

Wait did I just badmouth Dumbledore to his golden boy.

 

“Master I did not mean to speak ill of the Headmaster.” I lower my head waiting for Master’s anger to take over his actions.

 

To my surprise Master gently raises my head up again.

 

“That is okay Snape. I asked for you to be honest. And I do believe you. That also leads me to my next question. Which side of this war are really on?”

 

“Master I follow Tom willingly. I do not follow Lord Voldemort. They are not the same. I hope that in the week to come you will be able to see the difference for yourself.”

 

“I am beginning to see that things are not all as they may appear. I think Dumbledore has been lying to be for a while now.” So he has been disillusioned.

 

“I have only one more question for you. Now, I know that the programmed answer will be that I am allowed to choose but that is not what I am asking. What would you like for me to call you? Snape? Severus? Professor? I will not call you something that you find upsetting. I know how that feels and I will not do it to you. So what will it be?”

 

I have been a slave since I was born, but one one has ever asked me that. All of my past masters have called me whatever name they could think of, or they would spit out Snape.

 

“Severus, please call me Severus.”

 

“Very well Severus. How about you take a shower? I am sure that you would enjoy a long hot shower. I know it helps me in stressful times. Come on.” He holds out his hand for me to take.

 

That’s it? That’s all he wants to know? All is forgiven? There has to be a catch.

My facials must have given me away.

 

“Severus, I can see that there is something on your mind. Please ask whatever it is. From this point on, I hear by give you permission to speak your mind whenever you would like to whomever you would like.”

 

“Master, it is just that this seems to go to be true.” That slipped out before I had a chance to word it better. I pull back just a touch before I continue. He did give me permission to speak my mind.

“It just that I have done so much to you. I wish you wouldn’t make me wait for the punishment that I know is coming. I also know that it is not my place to presume to know what is best. Its just that the anticipation is eating me away inside.”

 

I bow low with out going to my knees again. If he wanted me down there, he would not have helped me stand up.

 

“Severus, I met what I said, both just now and earlier in the hall. You have nothing to fear from me and no one is going to hurt you anymore. That includes me. Any punishment I deal out will not be painful. I will not hit you with any thing and I will not cruse you. If I punish you, and that is a big if, it will be something like you not being allowed to brew potions for a while.”

 

He pauses for just a second and then continues.

 

“As for things you did to me in the past, I think we can call that even. While you were cruel to me, I also know about all the things that you did to protect me. For example, I know you were the one that balanced out the cruse put on my broom during my quidditch match first year. You have also been the voice of reason in several instances. Looking at them in this new light, standing up for me probably did not do you any favors with Dumbledore. That brings me to the final reason you do not have to real retribution from me, you said Dumbledore ordered you to act the way you did. And I believe you.”

 

He maintained eye contact during the whole speech. I can see the truth of his words in his eyes.

“Does that help ease you nerves Severus?”

 

“Yes Master. Thank you.”

 

“Wonderful. Now how about you get in the shower and I will set clothes out for you. Tell me, are there clothes in that closet over there?”

 

I swallow the lump in my throat. I am not supposed to have my own possessions; he may not like that Lucius bought me clothes to keep here. It doesn’t help that they are high quality robes either. I may not have been in trouble before, but I might be now. Or worse, he will make me wear something humiliating. He said no physical punishments, but humiliation falls in the emotional punishment category.

 

“Yes Master, there are clothes in the closet. It is the door to your right. The door on the left is the bathroom. Lucius loaned me some clothes to use while I am here.” There that might appease him.

 

“That was nice of him. If there is anything that you really like in there, we might have to see if he will sell them to use. Now go shower. This is not a trick. I will pull out clothes for you, then I think I should see where Lena is.” He turns to the closet and opens the door. He does not make any noise at what he sees. I guess that is a good sign. So I turn and go get in the shower.

 

He’s not wrong; a long hot shower is just what I need. And some time to work through all the information that I just got.

 

I stay in the shower for about twenty minutes. Master is not in the room when I get out. I look to see what he chose for me. To my surprise he chose my favorite robes in the whole collect. The robes are a dark green, they almost look black, and they are dragon hide. This Master is full of surprises. I dress and sit on the bed. Master did not say to come find him, better stay here until I’m called. Before I know what I’m doing, I fall asleep on the bed.


	11. Selena's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I apologize for this update taking so long!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Voldemort and I walk out the door located in the back of the hall. It is the same door that Mr. Malfoy went through to get the Professor. I half expected this door to lead to a closet or something. I was not expecting it to lead to a grand hallway. There are massive painting hung on the walls, people are moving around in their portraits, and there are benches under the paintings. Voldemort still has my hand in his as he leads us down the corridor. He is surprisingly gentle. I cannot help but feel like we have been walking for a while. That could also be because there has been an awkward silence between us since I took his offered hand.

 

Finally, we come to door at the end of the hallway. He pushes the door open and gestures for me to enter first. We seem to be in an office or study. Three of the walls are painted a dark blue. The one remaining wall is the one opposite of the door we just entered through. This wall has a large window in the center with floor to ceiling books shelves flanking either side of the window. A large wooden desk sits in front of the window and a crystal chandelier hangs down in the center of the room. One wall has an ornately designed fireplace with two brown leather couches in front of it. This room is impressive, to say the least.

 

I feel him release my hand as he shuts the door and comes to stand in front of me. Knots begin to form in the pit of my stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

“Can I… Can I just look at you for a second? You are so beautiful, my child. So much like your mother.” No one has called me beautiful before, well other than Harry. I can feel the blush creep on to my cheeks.

 

“Do I really look like her?” I have wondered who she was and what she looked like ever since I received the inheritance test from the goblins.

 

“You are the spitting image of her. Expect your eyes. You have my eyes.” Now I know he is lying. Of course he was lying, this is all going to well. Last I checked, his eyes are red, mine are not.

 

As if reading my mind, I see his whole form change. He must be dropping his glamour. Instead of the snake like man that Harry and I met in the great hall, I am now standing with a man who could not be older than 45. He is actually quite tall. There is not a shred of fat on him; he is lean. His black hair is styled neatly on his head. He is very handsome.

 

“So the snake form, is that the glamour? Is this the real you?” I need to know.

 

“This is the real me my child. The other form was a reaction to the messed up ritual that Wormtail performed. Severus was able to undo the damage that Wormtail did to the ritual. But seeing as how the public wanted a monster, we thought we’d give them one. I used it for the meeting because that was the form that Harry was expecting.”

 

He gestures to the couches in front of the fireplace.

 

“Shall we sit down?” He starts to walk to seats. He turns and heads to take a seat.

Once he is at the couch I feel my legs start to move on their own. I sit down on the couch across from him. I want to keep him in front of me at all costs. If something is going to happen I want to be able to react.

 

“Now I know you have heard a lot about me. And many of those things are not pleasant. But I want you to know that not all of it is true. In fact, only about a quarter of it is true. Someone has taken our ideals and twisted them in the eyes of the public. I know you have no reason to believe me. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I am not sure I would believe me.” He is ranting? Do Dark Lords rant?

 

I do not get the chance to really think about all he has said because he abruptly stands up.

 

“Ahh, wait I know I have some in this cabinet.” He is walking to the shelf to the left of the window. It is only now that I realize hat one of the shelves is covered. Well covered might not be the right word. Voldemort goes to the shelf and lifts the cabinet door.

 

I lean a little to se if I can make out what is in the cabinet. It appears to be full of potions. He grabs two vials and returns to the couch.

 

“Do you know what these are?” He asks.

 

I look at the vials he is holding. One is clear. I only know of one clear potion. If that is what I think it is then the green potion must be the reversal potion.

 

“It looks like Veritaserum and the antidote for it.”

 

“That is very good.” There is a hint of pride in his tone.

 

“I figured there would be nothing I could say that you would believe. So, I offer you this. I will drink this potion and you can ask me several questions. There are no restrictions on what you can ask. I have nothing to hide from you my child.” He drinks the potion. “After you have asked me your questions I will take the antidote. Can’t have that in my system all day can I?”

 

This was completely unexpected! I do not even know what to ask! I have so many questions. At least now I know that he will not lie to me.

 

“Okay. What is your real name?

“Tom Marvolo Riddle”

 

“Where is my mother?”

“She died the night you were taken.”

 

“Who killed her?”

“I cannot prove it yet, but I believe it was the Order. I found you with Dumbledore.”

 

“We will have to come back to that. What are you really going to do with Harry?”

“I meant every word I said. If at the end of the week he wishes to leave then he is free to do so. And so long as he abstains from the war, he will be free of harm from us. Harming him was never my intention.”

 

“What do you mean you never meant to hurt him?”

“The night his parents died, I was after Dumbledore. He was at their house. He was hoping that they would hide you for him. When I arrived, I knocked James out and went up stairs. I could hear Lilly yelling at him. She told him that they would not hide you. So when I entered the room, I told her to take Harry and leave. I never meant to kill her. I blocked the killing curse that Dumbledore threw at me. That is how she died. Everything happened so fast. I sent a curse of my own, Dumbledore must have blocked. Because the next thing I knew I was a wraith.”

 

“Okay so Harry will be free to go. What about me? Am I now going to be stuck here?

“No child. You are free to go whenever you wish. I will not force anything on you. I may want you to stay but I will not force you.”

 

“Why do you hate muggle borns?” This question has been eating at me since I first heard the term Mudblood.

“I do not hate them. The hate is something Dumbledore created. When we started this group we wanted to make it so muggle borns would take a wizarding cultures class in school. Let them learn. Help them conform to society better. People, like the order, did not like it. They said we should be the ones conforming. When they did not get the backing they thought that they would, they started to twist our words and ideals. Dumbledore had them all eating out of his hand.”

 

“I have many more questions to ask you, but I believe I can ask them later. Thank you for giving me the chance to hear the truth.”

 

“Your welcome my child.” With that he drinks the antidote. “I will never lie to you. When you do decide to ask more questions, I promise to answer them honestly.”

 

He pauses then continues with, “ Would you mind answering some of my questions? No Veritaserum needed.”

 

What could he possibly want to know that he does not already. I am not sure how to take in all of the information that I have received in the last hour. I find myself nodding to answer his question nonetheless.

 

Encouraged by my nod he asks his first question.

 

“Do you not like the way you look?” That’s the first question he wants to ask? Of all the things he could have asked.

 

“Actually, I do like it. It feels… right.”

 

“Then why come to the meeting with Potter, glamoured as Ms. Granger?” Oh, right. I guess the first question makes more sense now.

 

“I have heard all these stories about you as “The Dark Lord,” I guess I just wanted to see how you really felt about me. I also knew that several people in attendance would know me as Hermione. It seemed like the smartest plan. If you turned out to not want anything to do with me, I would have been able to remove the glamour and have Hermione just be no more.”

 

“I have heard that you are the smartest witch of your age. I would have to say that I am starting to understand how you earned the title.”

 

He takes a deep breath, as if to steel him self for the next question.

 

“I know this all must come as a shock to you. But how do you really feel about having me as a father?”

 

I knew this question would be coming at some point. That does not mean that I am actually ready to answer it!

 

“Somehow shocked still does not cover it. This is so much to take in, and in a matter of four days. It’s all happening so fast. Five days ago, I was Hermione Granger; the daughter of two muggle dentists, a muggle born witch. Now I am sitting in the study of the Lord Voldemort. I am not Hermione Granger; I am Selena Riddle. How is one girl supposed to process this?”

 

My head drops into my hands. It is like everything that has been swimming in my head for the last four days has finally hit me.

 

“My child, you can be whoever you want to be. I have longed to find you since the day you were taken from me. They say that if you love someone, you have to let them go. You are a strong, confident, and beautiful woman. I am proud of everything you have done and will do. If you decide to leave today and return to being Hermione Granger, I will stand by your decision. No harm will come to you from me, or any of my followers. You will be protected. Please believe that.”

 

I can hear the defeat in his voice. He is resigned to me leaving. I cannot believe what I just heard! The Lord Voldemort just offered me protection, no matter what my choice is. I cannot handle this. An Evil overlord I could have handled. I was ready for that. A caring father, I was not ready for. I have a father already. He has taken care of me for the last 14 years. But something in his voice is breaking my heart.

 

Wait! My parents!

 

“You say that you will stand by my decision; that you will protect me. What about my adopted parents? They may be muggles, but they did raise me. I love them. What will you do with them?”

 

“It is not secret that I do not care for muggles. However, I do not hate them like everyone seems to think that I do. My experience with muggles was not a pleasant one. But if you say that these people are good people and that they never hurt you; then they have nothing to fear from me. In fact, I am willing to give them protection during the course of this war. I understand that while I may be biologically your father, I am not your father anymore. I lost that right when I could not protect you from Dumbledore all those years ago. But if you are willing, I would like to build a relationship with you. Whatever that relationship may be.”

 

“That’s it? You are just going to accept this?” Oh shit! Did I say that out loud? Judging by the look on his face I did. He looks both shocked by the out burst and a little sad.

 

“You are my child, my love, the only thing in this world that matters to me. I thought I would never see you again. I thought that I lost you for good. Now, here you sit. And I can see the one thing that I never wanted to see in your eyes. Fear.” He pauses for a second.

 

 

“You may have only spent the last four years in the Wizarding world, but in that time you have heard stories and lies about me. It has made you fearful of me. I can see it in your eyes. I never wanted you to be afraid of me. I knew when the rest of the Wizarding world started to fear me that there would be a chance that you would one day fear me. But I always prayed that you wouldn’t. Now my own fears have come true and all I want to do is wipe that fear away. If letting you go and offering to keep you and your loved ones safe will help that, then I am willing to do it. You have nothing to fear from me. I hope that you will stay the whole week. Maybe you will see what we are truly fighting for.”

 

He is scared; I can feel it. He is afraid of losing his last bit of family. Honestly, I do not know if I believe what he is fighting for or not, but I believe that he does love me. This is going to be an interesting week. I made this commitment and I will see it through. He may be this big evil to the rest of the world, but sitting here I have the strange urge to hug him. I feel like he is the piece of me that has been missing. In this moment, I do not care what he has done in the past. He is my father and I am willing to get know him.

 

I was put in Gryffindor for a reason; I act on my impulses! I rush into things. I reach out and hug him. He gasps in surprise for a second before he molds into the hug.

 

After a minute or two we break the hug.

 

“I am willing to see this week through. I honestly do not know what will happen after that. But right now I have this feeling that this is where I am supposed to be. I want to get to know you more. I want to see what kind of relationship we can have. Thank you for being willing to protect my muggle parents. They are very good people and they did take good care of me. Also, Harry is my brother and I hope you will keep your promise to him. I know that he has no intention of ever helping Dumbledore again. We are both done with the old coot.”

 

“This is more than I could have ever asked for my child. I will protect you and your loved ones, all of them, with my life if I have to. That includes Harry, not matter what he chooses, no longer has anything to fear from me. I will not hurt you in that way.” He places a kiss on my forehead. I feel myself lean into the soft kiss. It feels right. I wish we had not lost so much time.

 

“Child, there is one more matter that I wish to speak to you about. Draco Malfoy. He is your mate, and he is the submissive. That means everything is up to you. He has no say in the matter. You alone decide the fate and design of the relationship. What do you intend to do?”

 

That is one question that has been bugging me for several days. Draco spent the last four years making my friends’ lives and my life miserable. If I accept him, I would be able to decide how the relationship goes. If I felt so inclined to, I could make him my own slave. Not that I would actually be able to go through with that, my moral compass would not allow it. But I have read about some Dominants, who have done it. Really, I am not even sure I could reject him. Like that is not an option! The amount of pain that would but him in, I couldn’t do it.

 

“I have no Idea what I’m going to do. I guess I should find him and talk about it.”

 

“I know that I have no right to ask anything of you but please do not hurt him. He is my godson.”

 

I always assumed that Professor Snape was his godfather. But I guess it would make since that magic would not accept a magical slave to be someone’s godfather.

 

“I do not intend to hurt anyone. But I do think we should talk. Do you know where I might find him?’

 

“I do not but… Zippy” He calls out.

 

I hear a pop and there is a house elf standing in front of me. She is kinda cute. Unlike the other house elves I have seen, she is not wearing raps. Nor does she look tired and run down. Actually, she is wearing a cute little dress and is bouncing with excitement.

 

“What can Zippy do for Master and the little miss?” she asks.

 

“Zippy can you take …” He stalls and looks at me. Oh! He wants to know what name to call me.

 

“Oh, Selena. I took on the name and appearance for good at Gringotts.”

 

I can see the joy that my sentence gave him written on his face.

 

“Zippy take Selena to see Draco.” He tells the little elf. Zippy takes my hand.

 

“We will talk later Selena. Thank you for speaking with me.”

 

“Thank you for telling me the truth. I feel like that is a rare thing now days. We will talk more later, Dad.”

 

With that Zippy popped us out. We ended up in what I can only guess is the Manor’s Library.

 

“Miss, Master Draco is seated on the couch with his parents.” She gestures to the center of the room where four couches are arranged to look like a circle. Just as she said, he is sitting on the couch. His back is to me. As far as I can tell, he has not noticed our arrival. He is hunched over. His elbows are propped up on his knees and his head is in his hands.

 

I start walking towards him. It is only when I am right be hind him that I notice that he is breathing heavily and is looks like his shoulders are shaking. Is he crying? No, that can’t be. Malfoy doesn’t cry. Right?

 

“Malfoy?” I ask. It comes out so softly, that I am surprised that he heard it.

But he did hear it. He sits straight up, pauses for a second then he stands and turns to face me.

 

The look on his face breaks my heart. He has in fact been crying. His checks are red and there are tear tracks on his face. His eyes have never stood out more.

 

He walks around so he is standing in front of me. He says nothing. He just stands there in front of me, head down and eyes squeezed closed. It is like he is wait for something. I think he is expecting me to do something or say something mean. He looks like everything in him has shut down.  

Whatever resolve I had is gone now. All of a sudden, I want the old Draco back. I want him to make some smartass comment or something. I do not like this submissive Draco.

 

That’s what this is. Head down, eyes down, he is being submissive. But he is waiting for the strike.

 

Using one finger I lift his head up to look me in the eye, much like Harry had to do with Professor Snape.

 

As softly as I can muster I say, “Malfoy, please look at me.” I remove me finger from his chin, and he maintains eye contact.

 

“There we go. Now, tell why you have been crying? Are you hurt?”

 

He shakes his head no, but he does not speak.

 

“Malfoy. Answer me.” I say a little harsher. My patience never has been great.

He flinches slightly and it serves to calm me down.

 

“Please answer me. I want to help.” I say softer this time around.

 

With a big deep breath in. he answers me.

“I am scared, Dominant. If I am even able to call you that. You have no reason to accept me as your submissive. And you have even less reason to accept me as anything pleasant. I have wronged you on many occasions. I do not expect this relationship to be a loving one. I am scarred of the rift that my past actions have created between us.” He is close to crying again, I can see the tears starting to pool in his eyes. But I do not get the chance to say anything because he continues.

 

“I have always known that I was going to be the submissive partner, we have all known since my birth. I was to be the mate of Selena Riddle. When you were taken, the creature in me died a little. I accepted that I was never going to find my mate. Now I find out that it is you. The girl who’s life I have made a living hell. You have come in to your inheritance; I am yours. Whatever you choose, I will understand and will accept. But I am still scared.” One lone tear escapes down his check.

 

He just admitted to being scared, and scared of me no less. I place my hand on the side of his face and cup his check. I use my thumb to wipe away the tear.

 

“Draco, you are my submissive and I am your dominant. I cannot imagine what you have gone through, spending most of your life thinking that your other half was gone. I am sorry that you had to go through that.” I pause and take a deep breath of my own.

 

“But I have known you for four years. There has been some bad blood between us. That cannot be wiped away in a matter of days. I do not know what kind of relationship we are going to have. But when I saw you on the floor at Hogwarts, I knew that I needed to protect you. Making sure you were ok was the only thing running through my head. That night, when you were in the infirmary, I held your hand the whole night. There was one moment that night, you squeezed my hand and you said my name, Selena. In your dreams you called for me. Hearing you say my name was music to my ears. So no, I do not know where we go from here. However, I know that I am wiling to start over.”

 

I finish and reach my hand out for a hand shake.

 

“Hi, I am Selena Riddle. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

For a minute he does not move. I can see he is still trying to process everything I just said. When he finally realizes that I have offered him a chance to start fresh his face lights up. The smile on his face is amazing. I know now, looking at the joy on his face, that I will do everything in my power to make sure he never loses that look.

 

“Ms. Riddle, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. I am Draco Malfoy.”

 

I giggle as he takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of my hand. So much for a handshake.

 

“Selena, please. There is no need for formalities between us.”

 

“Very well Selena, but only if you will call me Draco.”

 

I try the name out for size. “Draco.”

He smiles.

 

“I like saying it. I never did like calling you by your last name.”

 

“I like hearing you say it. I like the way it rolls off of your tongue.”

 

“Oh my, is the great Draco Malfoy flirting with me.” I giggle. I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks.

Looking up, I notice that I am not the only one blushing. Draco is looking down and trying to get his hair to cover is own blushing cheeks, too bad he has short hair.

 

“Selena, will you join me on the couch. I would love to get to know you a little more.”

 

“I would love to.” We both made our way around to the front of the couch and sit down. We are on seated on the same couch facing each other.

 

He starts the conversation. Talking to him is so easy. We must have sat there talking for the longest time. I am pretty sure that we would not have stopped talking if Harry had not walked in. It was only then that I saw the time on the grandfather clock along the wall. We have been talking for about 3 hours!! It is now 4pm. Wow that happened fast.


	12. Harry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is set to be happening while Selena is talking to Draco*

After I set Severus’ clothes on the bed, I decide I should talk more with Lord Voldemort. This was after all, his plan. I do not know what he wants Lena and I to see. I do know that Dumbledore has played me on more than one occasion, I doubt Voldemort will be any different.

 

Regardless, I find myself wondering the hallways looking for any one who can tell me where to go. As if he could read my mind, a house elf appeared.

 

“Can I help you find something or someone, little Lord?” The elf asks.

 

“Yes, I am looking for Lord Voldemort.”

 

“I will be happy to take you to his study.” He takes my hand and pops us outside of a wooden door.

 

“This is the Master’s Study. You will have to knock. I am not allowed to take people in with out the Master’s permission.”

 

“Thank yo…” He pops away before I can even finish. Taking a deep breath, I raise my fist and knock on the door.

 

I do not have to wait long. The door is swung open only a moment later.

 

“Mr. Potter, I was not excepting you. Is Severus alright?” There it is again, the concern in his voice.

 

“No, Severus is well. I simply wished to speak more with you. I assume you wish to speak with me, seeing as how you invited us to stay. And please, Harry is fine. Is Selena still here?”

 

“Yes I think it would be wise for us to speak. Selena has left, however, I think she went to find young Malfoy.” He opens the door wider and gestures for me to enter. “Please come in.”

 

I make my way into the room. It seems to be a study. He walks towards the couches, so I follow.

 

I have thought a lot about this moment over the last three days. I think I know what I am going to say and how to say it. But as soon as I sit down on the couch, my mouth runs away before my brain can stop it.

 

“I know what really happened on the night of my parents’ death. You came looking for Selena. My mother’s death was an accident.” Well so much for my carefully thought out plan for this conversation.

 

Voldemort looks shocked and for once he does not recover quickly.

 

“How do you know that? No one knows the truth about that night except Dumbledore and myself. There is no way that he told you and I have not told a soul since my return.”

 

“No one had to tell me. Dumbledore tried to wipe it from my memory. When I was purged at Gringotts, the memory came back. If I may, why haven’t you told anyone the truth?”

 

“The mind is an impressive thing. The fact that you are able to remember something that happened when you were no more than a baby, is amazing. “ He pauses and I can almost see the gears turning in his head.

 

“I have never told anyone because I believed that no one would believe me. Why would they? I am the evil Dark Lord. That is all people see. Dumbledore saw to that.”

 

“I have become disillusioned to his charms, I know that Dumbledore is not what he appears to be. I do not know what he stands for anymore. The things he has done,” My voice breaks when I start to think of the things he has done to me, to Selena, to Severus, and god only knows who else.

 

Once I pull myself together I continue with, “I do not know where I sit in this war. Honestly, I do not even know which side is which anymore. Everything seemed so clear, but now the veil has been removed and I can only see all the lies and deceit. All I know is that I will not be returning to Dumbledore’s side.”

 

“Harry, I am sorry that you have been dragged into all of this and used as a pawn in Dumbledore’s schemes. I will not pressure you to join our side in this war. I will, however, ask that you give us a chance to show you what we are truly fighting for. Learn the truth before you make your decision.”

 

“I have given my word that I will see this week through. After the week is over, I will have a decision to make. I promise to withhold judgment until after the week is done.”

 

“Thank you Harry, that is all I can ask of you. Having your support in the future would help our cause in the future. But I will not force you into anything.”

 

“That is a welcome change to the life I have known so far and I appreciate it, Lord Voldemort.”

 

“Harry, while you are here please feel free to call me Tom.”

 

“Tom? I thought you hated that name?”

 

“Ah, another of Dumbledore’s lies. I have never had anything against my name. I did not even come up with the name Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore did. He wanted to paint me as a scary Dark Lord, and Tom is just not a name that one would fear.”

 

“That does make sense. Tom really would not strike the same level of fear as Voldemort.”

 

“Harry, can I ask you a serious question?”

 

“As long as I can ask one after.”

 

“Very well. Can you tell me what you intend to do with Severus? He has been through a lot. I know that you have no intention of returning to Dumbledore, and that puts me a little at ease. But if you intend to sell him, there are a couple of people from our side who would be willing to buy him. If you were so inclined.”

 

“Is one of those people you, Tom?”

 

“Slaves are extremely rare and that makes them equally as expensive. Not many families can afford to buy them. I would be able to afford you a fair price.”

 

“Interesting. But no, I do not intend to sell him. I intend to keep him. We both have been through a lot, I think we can help each other. I even have a potions lab set up for him back at Potter Manor.”

 

He visibly relaxes. It would seem that he was holding his breath waiting for my answer. He is oddly protective of Severus. I noticed that back in the meeting. That was what prompted my question, Tom’s question only made me more curious as to the answer of my question.

 

“I noticed that you are protective of Severus. My question for you is, why?”

 

Whatever relief my answer gave him, my follow up question took away. He looks hesitant to answer my question. But why would that question make him… Severus. He thinks that answering my question will give me leverage; that I might use Severus to get to him. At least that is what my gut is telling me.

 

“Tom, before you answer, know that Severus is safe no matter what you say. I will not be using him to get to you. I know what being a pawn in someone’s game feels like and how dangerous it can be. I will not be putting Severus in that position.”

 

Once again he relaxes. I guess my gut was right.

 

“Thank you Harry, that is comforting to know. Severus has been through a lot in his life. Your mother was not the only one to realize what his Masters were doing to him. Lucius and I have been looking out for him since he arrived at Hogwarts. A slave in Slytherin, it is the only house that would truly accept him. We are survivors, above all else. We respect that he is a survivor. He is the little brother I never had. I will protect him as much as I can. The law states that no one is able to interfere with how a Master handles their slave. It is punishable by law, an old law, but a law none the less. We have been doing what we can with out getting us or him in trouble.”

 

“I see. Well, you and Mr. Malfoy can rest easy. I will be protecting him from now on. My will is already written with specific instructions on his well being after I pass.”

 

“That is very mature of you Harry, you are after all only 15.”

 

“Actually, I haven’t turned 15 yet. My life has not been easy, I have had a lot of time to ponder my own mortality. I did not expect to survive this meeting. I needed to make sure Severus and Selena would be okay if I was killed.”

 

“I am sorry that you have had to grow up faster than any child should have to. Maybe one day we can have a real talk about ourselves. While you are here this week, if you ever need to speak to someone, my door is always open. You and Selena are sibling bonded, I will protect you both now.”

 

“That would be a welcomed change of pace. Thank you. If you do not mind, I think I should check on Severus.”

 

“Certainly. Remember what I said. My door is always open.”

“Zippy” He calls. A small house elf appears.

 

“What can Zippy help Masters with?”

 

“Zippy can you take Mister Potter back to Severus’ chambers?”

 

“Of course Master.”

 

She holds out her hand for me to take. But before I take her hand I add, “Zippy can you take me out side of the door? I do not wish to startle him.”

 

She nods and keeps her hand extended to me. I take it. We pop out of the study.

 

In a blink we are standing out side of the door to Severus’ rooms. She releases my hand and is gone before I can even thank her.

 

I knock softly on the door. After a minute of no response I push the door open. The room is lit only by the sun coming in the window. Severus is on the bed; he is laying with his back to me. I walk over to him. His must not hear me because he does not move. Only once I am standing right next to him, do I notice that he is sleeping. He must have been worn out from all the stress.

 

He looks so peaceful. My hand starts to move to stroke his hair, but I stop my hand right before it makes contact. I do not want to wake him up. He needs to rest. So instead, I close the window’s curtains and put a blanket on top of him. I decide to go explore.

 

It was about two hours before I come across the library. This is where I find Selena and Malfoy.

 


End file.
